Inside the Gate
by DarkHonour
Summary: ONESHOT. Scar encounters the gate of alchemy after doing the human transmuation at Lior. At there, he meets someone from his past once again. [SPOILER ALERT: Story largely for Scar fans who just hate to see Scar die in the anime in one episode.]


**The characters in the story below belong to Hiromu Arakawa, and are protected by copyright. I do not hereby claim them as my own.**

_xXredEMPTionXx_

**WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW: **In the anime, Scar performed the transmutation of the philosopher's stone in the city of Lior. As all of us FMA fans know, whenever someone performs a human transmutation, he or she will come to the gate which connects to our world. Hence, this is all of what you just need to know, so sit back and enjoy this one-shot story! (Obviously, Scar fans do not wish him to die at all!)

* * *

**A MOMENT OF TRUTH **by _xXredEMPTion_

He had performed his first transmutation to create the real Philosopher's Stone, completing his brother's unfinished work that was embedded in his right arm. The Ishbalan so-called exile, Scar stirred as he lied on the floor of something hard. It had only been minutes since he had performed the transmutation where he had painstakingly created the circle needed for its process all over the city of Lior.

Scar pushed himself from the ground with his arms. Wait, his arms? As he got up, the Ishbalan look at both his arms. They had been miraculously restored with no tattoo on his right arm. They were his natural arms. An expression of shock wore over his eyes.

"W-what happened?" He questioned himself and looked at the surroundings around him. The entire area seemed to be filled with a yellow light, before turning to look to his front. There, he took a big step back from the sight that had overwhelmed him. "W-what is this?"

A giant stone structure stood before him. It was obviously a gate, with an enormous glyph of a strange and sinister-looking eye engraved on the stone door. Behind it was simply saffron nothingness, with just the yellow light shining around.

"So you wish to know the hidden truth about alchemy?" A voice sounded through the area, which made Scar look around for its source. As he turned his eyes back to the front, the gate had started to open to reveal blackness within. "Or do you wish to leave your home?"

"What do you mean by that?"

The gate had fully opened, revealing many eyes of mainly purple irises inside. He took another big step backward, afraid of what stood before him. "Do you wish for the truth of alchemy?" It sounded again, revealing a more assertive tone this time. "Or do you wish to leave your home?"

"I don't get what you mean," he retorted back, now firm at his stand and not afraid of the strange gate. "How did I get here?"

"Do you wish for the truth," it did not give the Ishbalan a reply to his answer. "Or do you wish to leave?" The gate remained silent after its question for a third time.

"I wish to…" he closed his eyes for a moment. As soon as he reopened, he had a surprise as several black hands shot out of the gate but not touching him. "What is this?"

"The gate," came a familiar voice. He turned to see who it was. "The gate of truth."

"_Nii-san_?" He was surprised to see his own elder brother suddenly materializing beside him. His brother no longer had the marks on his body, but wore his former clothing with the spectacles he once wore too. It seemed as though he had returned to normal. "What's going on here?"

"You performed the human transmutation, didn't you?" He turned his head to see his own younger brother. _Nii-san _turned in front to see the gate again. "The gate of truth, of true alchemy. If you enter it, you'll get all the knowledge of alchemy…"

"I don't want to know any alchemy!" Scar responded back sharply. "I only wish to have you back." His brother shook his head and turned to look at Scar.

"It's no use," he replied back. "I am already dead. Only you can return. I'd prefer to remain your sister-in-law."

"She's a homunculus!" He argued. "She has no soul now!"

"Go on ahead, little brother," _Nii-san _spoke without considering Scar's words. "The other side of the gate awaits you. Go there and live well." He nodded his head for a moment, before the many black hands shot out from the blackness to grab hold of Scar's body. He tried to struggle but it was to no avail.

"_NII-SAN!_" He tried to struggle out of the many black hands grabbing him.

"Farewell," he replied back and smiled for a moment. "At the other side of the gate, you won't have to worry about any alchemy there. It is not as advanced as the ones we practice here." Scar tried to stretch out one hand, trying to get back onto the ground. Tears were flowing out down his face, like the time he had cried for his brother's death on the desert sands of Ishbal.

"We've only met again," Scar spoke with a sniffing tone in his voice. "And you're deserting me again?"

"Farewell, my little brother," _nii-san _smiled back at Scar, with his image slowly diminishing. "Live well, have a family and die peacefully there…" His image vanished as soon as he had spoken his last words. With that, the hands holding Scar withdrew into the gate rapidly, with him shouting away at the parting with his only family again.

The gate snapped shut as soon as it had claimed Scar within.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Scar stirred from his unconsciousness. The desert winds blew across him, with him finding himself half-buried in the sands. As he got himself out of the sand with his strength, Scar looked over the distance and had an impressive sight.

"W-what is that river…?" Scar questioned himself as his sharp red eyes scanned the entire area. In the distance was a rather large city, with a rather wide river flowing through it. In the further distance, strange structures of pyramid shapes dotted the landscape. "Is…is this the other side of that gate…?"

For once, he smiled to himself. As he knelt on the ground and made a final prayer to his own god Ishbala, Scar looked ahead of the landscape before him, thanking his safe journey. "I won't be able to worship you anymore, Ishbala," he spoke to himself as he got up from the sand and began to walk down to the city adorned with pyramids and a long, wide river.

It was definitely a new life for the ex-Ishbalan, in the world on the other side of the gate where nobody would practice alchemy.

* * *

**Please don't ask me where Scar went on the other side of the gate. It is very OBVIOUS where he is in. And sorry, this is just a one-shot story, so there is no continuation to it anymore. If you ask me if a fanfiction about him and Ed meeting in this world should be made, I'd prefer others to do it.**

**I apologise to those who find my type of language a little sarcastic. **


End file.
